


We're Gonna Make It

by Hetalia1912



Category: Eric Saade (Musician), Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Litesound (Band), Melodifestivalen RPF, Sinplus (Band), maNga (Band)
Genre: 2P Germany (Hetalia), 2P Japan (Hetalia), 2P North Italy (Hetalia), Action & Romance, Airplane Crashes, America being America (Hetalia), Background Relationships, Being Lost, But there's suffering, Disasters, Emotional Roller Coaster, England Needs Tea (Hetalia), Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, FACE Family, Firefighters, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Injury Recovery, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Major Character Injury, Natural Disasters, Original Character(s), Rescue Missions, Slow Burn, Suffering, Survival, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Whoops sorry for the caps, Why Did I Write This?, YAY FOR SUFFERING, i love suffering, this is better than it sounds i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: When a series of natural disasters strikes Northen and Eastern Europe,the nation's have to act fast before millions of people are killed.But they're gonna need help.....





	We're Gonna Make It

**Minsk,Belarus 7:45 PM**

The sky was the first thing that Belarus noticed,it was dark but for some reason the sun was still out. _What the hell?_ She thought to herself. _Is some kind of global warming thing?_

The next thing she knew the ground was shaking,people started screaming and running for their lives.Belarus took that as a message to run back to her house as fast as she could. _What the hell is going on?!_ She thought,now more confused than ever. _We never get earthquakes this bad!_

She practically broke down the door as she ran inside."Sister?"She turned around and saw Alexander sitting on the couch watching the news,probably just as confused as she was.

Belarus ran over to his side."What does the news say?"She asked.Alexander turned his head back towards the tv."That people should stay inside their homes until the tremors pass,the stuff they usually say when a earthquake hits."Belarus held her breath."That's not going to work."Huh?"Alexander turned to face her."Sis what do you mean.Belarus looked up at him.

"What I mean is that this isn't just a earthquake Sasha."

* * *

**Stockholm,Sweden**

**Around the same the time**

"Everyone get inside!"

_That's not going to work._

"Get Into a shelter right now!"

_It won't solve anything._

They were the warnings Eric always heard when it came to earthquakes.But he knew somehow that this time,it wouldn't help.Yet despite his own warnings he had made his way into a restaurant with several others.

It had been a miracle they'd all been able to fit inside,Eric had nearly been knocked over by the crowd trying to get inside like they were trying to get to a concert.

But this wasn't a concert.

"Excuse me?"Eric turned around,there was a short haired blonde woman standing behind him.He recognized her as the same person that had helped him get inside when the crowds became too much for him.

"What is it?"The woman took a deep breath."Do you have any idea of what's going on?"Eric shook his head."No,but I'd like to know what is happening as well."The woman brushed her hair out of her face."Well,thank you anyway."Eric smiled."No problem,and thanks for helping me."The woman smiled back and walked back to the large group of people to help calm them down.

Eric heard his phone go off,it was a text from Molly.She'd been texting him ever since the tremors started.

**_Molly:You okay?_ **

Eric almost sighed as he typed out his reply.

**_Eric:Yeah I'm okay I got indoors in time_ **

She replied back immediately.

**_Molly:Okay good_ **

**_Molly:Be careful okay?_ **

Eric smiled at her reply.

**_Eric:Okay I will_ **

**_Eric:You be careful too_ **

**_Molly:I will_ **

AsEric put his phone down he saw that the blonde woman had walked back over to where he was standing."I didn't get your name."She said."Oh,it's Eric."He replied."What's yours?"The woman took a deep breath before responding.

"My name is Mette,it's a pleasure to meet you Eric."

* * *

**Göthenberg,Sweden**

**A few minutes later**

"Alright is everyone okay?"

Everybody was okay,Molly had lost track of time while they've been here.

It was a big house,large living room with three bathrooms and four bedrooms.It was a good thing they found this place when did,the tremors had started out of nowhere and they barley made it in there.

They'd recently stopped and the group decided to settle down till help arrived.Molly sat down on the couch next to Danny,who was checking the news on his phone.When she sat down he looked up at her."Is Eric okay?"She nodded."He's okay,he got indoors in time."Danny smiled in relief."Thank goodness."She nodded and smiled.

Suddenly there was a knock at door,Sweden stood up first."I'll go get it."He open the door to see a woman dressed in a military uniform and blonde hair cut so short you'd think she was a man."Who are you?"The woman crossed her arms.

"I'm Monika and I'm the person that's going to help you."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was fun to write!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this <3
> 
> If you did leave a kudos and/or a comment plz thx <3


End file.
